Winner Takes It All
by RoseRedMisery
Summary: Dave may want to be more to Kurt than he is, but all he really needs is Kurt's friendship. Dave sings his love to Kurt. Kurtofsky friendship and unrequited love. Drabble-sized I guess. I wrote this after watching Mamma Mia.


_**I don't own Glee. Song used is Winner Takes It All by ABBA. Set during senior year and Dave has joined Glee club but is not out yet.**_

"Something you could never have," were the words Mr. Schue said as he walked into Glee Club that day. Dave's eyes immediately went straight to Kurt beside him, but he looked away again before anyone could see.

"_That's_ our assignment for this week?" asked Rachel. "What about Broadway or another tribute. I can't think of anything that I could _never_ have."

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Mr. Schue said calmly.

"Sorry, Mr. Schue, but I kinda agree with Rachel," Finn chimed in.

"Surprise, surprise," Kurt mumbled to Dave, making the football player chuckle.

"Won't this assignment just make us all sad?" Finn finished.

"That's the point," Schuester said, causing his students to look at him in disbelief. "Sometimes, music is the best healer. You need to learn that. Face the things that can potentially make you sad before it hits you like a ton of bricks."

He dismissed the class early, and told them to use their extra time to look for a song. Dave walked out of the choir room, heading for the library.

"Hey David, wait up!"

Dave, recognizing the voice, stopped immediately and turned to face Kurt, who was slowing as he reached Dave.

"Where are you going?" Kurt asked.

"Library to look up a song. Wanna come?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Kurt said with a smile.

_I never thought I'd see that smile directed at me,_ thought Dave. _God, he is beautiful._

The pair of friends sat down in a secluded corner of the library.

"So, what are you thinking of singing about?" Dave asked.

"I dunno! I've never thought about it before," Kurt said, seemingly content that he has everything he wants.

_Lucky him, _Dave thought sadly.

"What about you?" Kurt asked him, shaking him from his thoughts.

Dave thought about lying. He thought about telling Kurt that he didn't really know either. But something compelled him to tell the smaller boy the truth.

"You," he responded simply.

After a moment of silence, Dave looked at Kurt. Kurt was looking back at him with wide eyes, and the content smile was gone.

"Dave…"

"It's okay, Kurt. You love Blaine-"

"I do!"

"-And I accept that. I have to. You don't know how much being your friend has meant to me, but that doesn't mean I can't want more."

"I'm sorry, but-"

"I won't interfere with you and Blaine. I'm happy if you're happy. But I'm gonna sing about this. About you. I'm going to sing _to_ you."

"Are you sure you want to come out like that? Do you really want to sing a song to me about- about loving me, when you know that I'll have to reject you right there?" Kurt asked, looking as though he'd be ready to break if Dave broke.

"Can you be there for me? As my friend? Can you be there when it starts to really hurt?" Dave looked into Kurt's eyes, and he watched a single tear fall from the countertenor's eye. Kurt just nodded.

* * *

><p>The day the assignment was due, Dave was sitting in his usual seat next to Kurt, his leg jiggling nervously. Kurt was looking down at his lap with a frown on his face.<p>

Finn had just finished his song and everyone clapped politely for him.

"Nice job, Finn! Next up is…. David!" Mr. Schue announced.

At the sound of his name, both Dave and Kurt looked up. Kurt, however, was the one who looked panicked for a split second.

Dave took his spot at the center of the room and singled for the music to start, and Brad began to play.

_I don't wanna talk_  
><em>About the things we've gone through<em>  
><em>Though it's hurting me<em>  
><em>Now it's history<em>  
><em>I've played all my cards<em>  
><em>And that's what you've done too<em>  
><em>Nothing more to say<em>  
><em>No more ace to play<em>

Dave locked eyes with Kurt, who was looking at him with a mix of sadness, awe, and heartbreak.

_The winner takes it all_  
><em>The loser standing small<em>  
><em>Beside the victory<em>  
><em>That's his destiny<em>

The winner, of course, was Blaine. Dave wished he could be the one that would make Kurt happiest.

_The gods may throw a dice_  
><em>Their minds as cold as ice<em>  
><em>And someone way down here<em>  
><em>Loses someone dear<em>

Dave reached out to Kurt as his voice broke slightly. Shit, he was gonna cry.

_The winner takes it all_  
><em>The loser has to fall<em>  
><em>It's simple and it's plain<em>  
><em>Why should I complain.<em>

Why should he complain? He was able to get Kurt's forgiveness and friendship. It was more than he had ever hoped for.

_But tell me does he kiss_  
><em>Like I used to kiss you?<em>

Dave heard the tears in his voice before he felt them on his face.

_Does it feel the same_  
><em>When he calls your name?<em>

Oh God, Kurt was crying now too. Both of them only had eyes for each other.

_Somewhere deep inside_  
><em>You must know I miss you<em>  
><em>But what can I say<em>  
><em>Rules must be obeyed<em>

_The judges will decide_  
><em>The likes of me abide<em>  
><em>Spectators of the show<em>  
><em>Always staying low<em>  
><em>The game is on again<em>  
><em>A lover or a friend<em>  
><em>A big thing or a small<em>  
><em>The winner takes it all<em>

_I don't wanna talk_  
><em>If it makes you feel sad<em>  
><em>And I understand<em>  
><em>You've come to shake my hand<em>  
><em>I apologize<em>  
><em>If it makes you feel bad<em>  
><em>Seeing me so tense<em>  
><em>No self-confidence<em>  
><em>But you see<em>  
><em>The winner takes it all<em>  
><em>The winner takes it all…<em>

He ended the song with a sob before leaving the room. He sunk down to the ground in the hallway beneath Kurt's locker and cried. Kurt was at his side within a minute.

Kurt flung his arms around Dave's neck as he cried too.

"I'm so sorry!" Kurt sobbed.

Dave wrapped his arms around Kurt and buried his face in his neck.

"It's okay. I love you. This is all I need," Dave assured him.


End file.
